You've got magic inside your fingertips
by cantstandthelove
Summary: Some Brittana scenes in Hogwarts.


She had been sent to Syltherin while she had been sent to Hufflepuff. Sitting at the Syltherin table, Santana was watching her best friend leaving the "estrade" to join the Hufflepuff. They were all clapping, delighted to have a new member. Santana felt an ache in her chest.

Santana and Brittany had been best friends for years. It was impossible to think of one without the another. As far as they could remember, they had always been together. And here they were, in this school, separated. Santana had seen it coming, she knew it. But still, she wasn't prepared to the pain she was feeling.  
>The banquet started but Santana didn't even notice. Indeed, her eyes were glued on Brittany. The dancer wasn't eating either, her pout expression was all over her face. Santana wanted nothing more than to stand up and to hug her but she couldn't. She sighed.<p>

The blonde girl looked up and their gazes met. Brittany smiled at Santana but the girl knew she wasn't okay. She mouthed "I'm sorry".  
>"It's okay." was all Brittany answered before grabbing a chicken wing.<p>

_**It makes no difference  
>Where you come from, I don't care<br>**__**If you need my love  
><strong>__**You know I'll be there, I swear**_

* * *

><p>Even though they weren't in the same house, Santana and Brittany would spend the major part of their time together. At first, people would look at them weirdly. It wasn't usual to see a Syltherin and a Hufflepuff together. Santana was sure that people were talking about them behind their back but as soon as her eyes would meet Brittany's one, she'd know it was worth it.<p>

_**And I feel that when I'm with you  
>It's alright<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You know this girl, Brittany Pierce. She's like super weird. Yesterday I tried to talk to her and she told me something about dolphins being gay sharks. This girl is a freak."<br>They both laughed.

Santana overheard the conversation between the two Ravenclaw and her fists clenched. Who were they to make fun of Brittany? They didn't even know her! She reached them, furious.

"Don't talk about her like that" she said angrily.

"W-what?"

" I said, don't talk about her like that. If you ever dare talk about Brittany that way again, I swear you'll never be able to open your mouth again"  
>The two girls nodded. They knew Santana. They also knew she was serious.<br>Little by little, the word was spread. The students understood quickly that messing with Brittany wasn't a good idea.

* * *

><p>The first nights had been horrible, especially for Brittany. She had always slept with Santana and being alone was scaring her to death. She cried a lot. The whole room was sleeping but she was laying there, eyes wide open, waiting for her fears to leave. But she didn't manage to sleep.<br>Santana woke up the next morning. After dressing up and brushing her long brown hair, she went downstairs to eat. In front of her house's door, she found her. She was sitting, her knees against her chest, terrified.

Santana sat next to her.

"I'm sorry San, I didn't want to disturb you. I tried, you know? I tried but I couldn't."  
>Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. Stroking her back, Santana kissed her tears dry.<br>She hummed Brit's favourite song. The girl calmed down and fell asleep in her best friend arms.

_**Well I've been afraid of changing  
><strong>__**'Cause I've built my life  
><strong>__**Around you**_

* * *

><p>"San! San! There is someone I want you to meet!"<br>Brittany was overjoyed, jumping around like a little rabbit.  
>However, as long as Brittany was happy, Santana was too. She smiled and followed her friend.<p>

"Close your eyes!" she said, excited.  
>Santana sighed but obeyed. She just couldn't refused anything to Brittany. Grabbing her eyes, the dancer led her to some places. The air was fresh, the wind was blowing. Santana could smell the bloomed heather and the green holly.<p>

"Here we are, open your eyes!"

Santana opened them and raised an eyebrow. In front of her was standing a boy. He was looking pretty good. She turned to face Britt, not understanding what was this guy doing here.

"It's Mike! He's a Hufflepuff too. He's my friend! He loves to dance too."

The Mike-guy smiled at Brittany and approached Santana.

"Nice to meet you" he said, still grinding.

"Yeah yeah." muttered Santana.

The next day, Santana was watching them dancing from a window.

_**And now I'm thinking about  
><strong>__**How I wish I could go back  
><strong>__**Just for one more day  
><strong>__**One day with you**_


End file.
